


No longer meek!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Edward turns violent, Anne tells him she's had enough. It's up to Richard to not only comfort her but to restore her faith in men!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer meek!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter focuses more on Edward and Anne but the next will feature Richard! I hope you enjoy this. :)

The sound of his hand connecting with her cheek left an almost resonating crack throughout the deserted corridor. Instinctively, Anne raised a shaking hand to her stinging face. The force of Edward’s blow had caused her to stumble slightly and she had to steady herself before she had been able to do anything else. 

Edward Lancaster’s furious face reminded her of what he had just done. Even if the shooting pain from his hit was proving hard to ignore. 

To Anne, although, he had always seemed to be a figure to be wary of, especially, if the gossip surrounding him proved to be true, she had still given him the benefit of the doubt. Much to the annoyance of entirety of her family.

“Get away from me.” The words were stiff and determined from her and something in her tone seemed to spur him on to try and defend what he had just done. 

As he inched closer to her, she tried to block out the entreating expression on his face from her mind. 

It had taken most of Anne’s willpower for her not to start to cry, especially, as the pain in her cheek intensified. When, however, Edward started to speak, her hands were clenched by her sides. 

“Anne, I didn't mean to do that. I just got angry. You know how angry I get when I hear you speak of them.” He argued, moving ever closer towards her. 

At his words, the expression of complete and utter disbelief on her face told him exactly what she thought about what he was saying. Or, at least, what he thought she did. 

The idea that his meek and petite Anne was growing angrier by the second didn't even enter his head. So, when Anne finally spoke, he was unbelievably shocked by the extent of her anger. 

“Don’t you dare blame me!” She didn't even bother to hide her anger as she let it lace her words, so that when she spoke they were dripping with venom.  
For the first time since they started dating, he was finally seeing the famous Neville nature everyone talked about. She certainly seemed to be a formidable figure, shooting glares at him constantly. 

“Do you know what really, truly galls you about “them” as you have so lovingly dubbed them? You know your employees would happily given the chance choose them over you!” Her anger didn't dissipate as she spoke but rather continued to intensify. 

The anger her words had created was obvious to them both as Edward inched closer to her still. For a few moments, she almost held her breath in anticipation of what he was going to do to her but as he stopped (only an arm’s length away from her), Anne refused to show her fear. 

“I know no such thing, my love. You’re only saying all this because of him.” The endearment coming out of his mouth seemed cold and odd compared to his usual loving, whispered endearments. 

At the mention of Richard, she felt herself blush deeply. It was a simple reaction but it was enough to make him grow angry once more. 

He hadn’t even mentioned ‘him’ by name and she had blushed like a teenage girl. The fact tore at him like a knife and he had to stop himself from doing something, anything that would take her blush from her face. 

“I am not saying this because of Richard. Can’t you see people are scared of you? You walk around snarling at anyone who simply looks at you wrong.” Anne no longer sounded angry but rather weary as she spoke but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Edward continued to fight his jealousy. 

Looking Anne straight in the face, at her words, he reached out, at her words, and caught her face with his hands. 

For a few short seconds, Anne half suspected he was viewing his handiwork as he had put one of his cold hands against her still stinging cheek. 

Anne wanted to pull abruptly out of his grasp. The feeling of him cupping her cheek made her feeling ridiculously happy. It had been him who had caused it to hurt in the first place. 

“Liar.” Unlike his earlier words, his words weren't just whispered but they were also soft. 

She had felt his breath brush against the top of her neck when he had spoken and for some reason, she couldn't help but suppress the desire to shudder. 

As one of his hands cupped her cheek, the other one had found its way into her hair holding her face to him. The feeling of his hand in her hair felt odd and as his hold tightened, it began to pain her. 

Anne noticed his gaze had dropped to her lips and for a few moments, she wondered if he was going to kiss her. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, however, when he moved away from her, removing his hand as he did so. 

“Believe what you want, Edward. We’re over, anyway. It was over the minute you laid a finger on me, again. I only mentioned Izzy to you, for Christ sakes.” The finality in her tone didn't shock him at all, as he had seen the relief on her face when he hadn’t kissed her!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. :) Please tell me what you thought. I'd very much appreciate it!


End file.
